Music Box
by Raining Sunshine
Summary: A story that is based on a memory of a young girl who lost her parents , she lives with her grandpa,even though she lost her parents, but she still stand up for herslef, because she truly belived in the promise that she made with the boy she loved.
1. The music box and Yuki

* * *

" Mitsuki, I promise you, I will come back and see you sometime, even though our bodies are far apart, but our hearts will always be together, right Mitsuki?"

" But...I don't want you to leave Yuki!"

" It's going to be ok Mitsuki! Here Mitsuki, hold out you hands."

" Huh?"

" Here is a music box, this music box plays our favorite song again and again, and this will be a little something which keeps us together."

" Y...Yuki!"

" Please don't cry Mitsuki! We will meet again, it's a promise Mitsuki should have her own dreams to follow, right? I heard the you wanted to be a singer. Well go ahead, you follow your dreams, I will follow mine, we will work hard together, ok?"

" I am going to miss you though."

" You have the music box don't you? Whenever you miss me, press the button on the side and it will play out our favorite song. Now I better get going, someone is waiting for me, It's a promise Mitsuki! A promise!"

" Y...Yuki..."

Poor me got left behind, in the cold and foggy night, couldn't help by bursting tears out, couldn't help by looking sad, sending away someone I loved with all my heart and soul, with those cold bare feet, stepping on the clear white snow, waving goodbye to Yuki...Waiting for the promise to come true one day, but I never knew I have to wait for 7 years...

" Ling, Ling, Ling..." It was a dream, a nice one too. My alarm woke me up as always, telling me not just it's time for school, its another day closer to the promise to come true!

"Another beautiful day! Lovely I say."

"Mitsuki! Mitsuki! Breakfast is ready."

" Yes! I will be down in a minute."

Hi! I am Mitsuki Yui, I am 12 and I live in Japan near a forest with my grandfather, it's a very quiet place, everyday I go to school by bus, I have always wanted to be a singer, this is my dream because I once made a promise with my friend, he is called Yuki, he lived next door to me when I was little, we grew up together until...until he had to move away to Canada, he made a promise of us seeing each other again, I don't know if this will come true one day, but I have faith in him.

In my school, there are lots of friendly people, happy people, kind people, also many weirdoes...That is one sad thing, I like the teachers, they are nice, I like my friends too, they are even nicer, let me tell you more about them. The one with long black hair is Riku-Chan who is the president of the school, very smart and doesn't like speaking much, and there is Rika-Chan who is Riku's twins sister, but this girl is more of a joking kind of girl, she is very good at cheering people up, also there is Takuto, my best ever friend, he knows everything about me, whenever I am upset, he will always be there for me, because we are so close people often say we are love couples, Takuto goes red when he hears that, then I will just say to him: " People think that way because they don't understand us! Why bother about it?" Us four together we make the best friendship, we have fun and I will never regret being friends with them.

Back at school, I usually sit down and just fall to sleep on the table, nothing surprising at all...Then Rika came over to talk to me, trying to keep me awake and stop me getting into trouble with the teachers, so she started going on about the band _Rock You_.

" Mitsuki, Did you hear that new album from the band" Rock You"?"

" No, you know I don't like those kind of music."

" Why don't you like it, is it because it's too fast and it's **_heavy metal_**?"

" Yes, that is one of the reason why I hate it so much."

" But this time, they have added some really slow song, and they have a new girl came into their band."

" A new girl?"

" Yah! She's got the voice of an angel."

" Really?"

" Yes!"

" Have you got the album?"

" Yah! How can you not have one? Honestly Mitsuki!"

" Can I come over today after school?"

" Em... I suppose that's ok"

" Ok, Great! I will catch you later, bye." Then I rushed away, to my next lesson.

" Eh? Mi...Mitsuki! Come back a second, hey!"

I liked the sound of it, a new girl, I just had this weird feeling that I needed to hear the song, as in something surprising is going to happen, but what is it? I never had this feeling before.

And as promised, I went to Rika and Riku's house when school is finished, I begged Rika to put the CD on, and so she did, nothing special happened until the CD got the track 12, the slow opening told me it was the song I have been waiting for.

" Mitsuki, this is their only slow song in this album, it's really nice because the girl I told you about sings it. Listen to the lyrics."

One part of the song lyrics: -

_Even though I am miles away from you_

_There is one thing I want you to do_

_Remember me as you go along_

_Never give up and be strong!_

That part really got into me; it's like the words I always wanted to say to Yuki! This song is so what I am looking for, for my whole life, I missed him so much, I really couldn't help by bursting tears out, the tear drop went deep inside of my heart, in my head flew by scenes that me and Yuki had, which upsets me even more. Rika and Riku tried to clam me down, soon I got better but it doesn't mean I got over it and healed myself from such painful memoirs, I still have it terrible memory of Yuki walking away from me, sometimes I wish I can just get this monster out of me. The whole reason I love singing, is because I can show people how I feel, that and the fact that I'm good at it. And its like those words show me mine and Yuki's relationship and the love we felt for each other. And that's when I just cracked, that's when I let out all the emotions I had been feeling about Yuki…About him leaving…I cried and cried, until it physically hurt me. I didn't want him to leave. I miss him…Everyday I miss him. Everyday I wake up, I think it will be a good day, and then I remember why I was crying the night before; even though I know it will never be a good day the day after tomorrow, this upsetting story sadly became the history of me and Yuki's last meet, but I know this promise will come true one day, I know it!

* * *

_**Writer's note**:- _

_**Hello people, how was the first bit of my story, i am not very good at writting these stories, soplease helpthe poor me, give me comments, if it really isn't good, say so, if it's not longenough, say so! I need yourcomments! If i get enough reviewsI have the confidence to carryon writting this! Thank you!**_

_**Megan**_


	2. The School Exams

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2- The school exams…**_

" Now class, I need your attention please. As you might notice it's nearly exam week, so please get your heads down and study, although you are in set A, but we still have the right to drop you down a group or two, so please revise, I have faith in you."

It sounded so scary, it's still horrid to hear the new that we are having exams so soon, it haven't been long seen the last one, the head master is trying to kill us. Because we are the top set, the teachers expect the best from us, they believe in us, but is it just good exam results can make the teacher happy? This is a unknown question, it's not easy being the teacher's pet, since Riku has moved into a express class, there's not really someone that the teacher partially like or happy within this class, I guess no one can actually replace Riku. I stared at Kayako for a moment or two, no emotions as usual. Aren't he worried? Oh well, even if he don't study or revise, he will still beat all the others and become top in the class, but will he beat Riku? It's a complete mystery, every year Kayako works very hard to try and beat Riku, but he never succeeds.

The bell rings, and everyone rushed out the classroom and get ready for break, Takuto and me went to look for Rika and Riku see if they are ready yet. Then I saw Kayako walked pass, his black hair was covering half of his face. I walked up to him and talked to him.

" Em... K-Kayko."

" What?" He turned around and said it in an unpleasant way.

" I...I hope I aren't getting into your break time, but I was just wondering if you would like to...like to..." At that moment, I lost my words.

" Like to what?" He walked closer to my face my face was red.

" Like to...like to..."

" Hey Mitsuki! Come on; let's go to the library. Mitsuki?" Rika was shouting over the other side of the playground.

" Y-Yes-please w-ait." I looked into Kayako's eyes I was kinda scared.

" I-I am sorry Kayako, I will see ya." Then I ran off.

" Idiot." He said under his breath and went off with a cold smile.

" What have we got next?" I asked Rika

"I don't know, what we got next sis?" Rika asked Riku. How stupid am I? Why didn't I just ask Riku in the first place?

"English."

" I knew that." Riku and me didn't bother saying a word; we just walked away with laughter.

Rika and me are in the same English group, and Riku goes to express class.

" Hey Mitsuki!" Rika was talking to me when we were walking to our classroom.

" Yah?"

" You know that song I showed you a last week."

" Em... Not really, but please refresh my memory"

" You know, the one that made you cry. Remember?"

" I...I think I just remembered. What about it?"

" I would like to ask you, weather you liked it?"

" Why?"

" Yes or No please tell me." Riku looked at me with her puppy eyes; still in those eyes I see sadness.

" Em...Yes, I liked it."

" Thank God for that!"

" Can you tell me why you asked now please?"

" Em...maybe later I got to go to lesson now, bye!" Then she ran off.

Later on that day, Rika invited me for tea at her house and she said she have something to show me, I wondered what she was up to for a second or two, but I did go round her house, and it ended up me crying, again.

" Mum! We're back. I took Mitsuki with me. "Rika entered the house shouting for her mother Mrs. Yokiwa.

" I'm coming, I'm coming." Mrs. Yokiwa walked out from the kitchen, tried to take her apron off.

" Hi Mitsuki my dear, how are you?"

" I' am fine thanks."

" Good Good, Seeing you got over Yuki it's a good thing." Mrs. Yokiwa knew about Yuki, and me I guessed there's nothing much she can do. I answered with a smile and walked up to Rika's room with Rika.

" Just give me a shout if you want anything ok?"

" Yeah, Yeah! Mum shouldn't you be cooking?"

" Oh no! My fish!" Mrs. Yokiwa ran into the kitchen while me and Rika went into the bedroom.

Rika opened up her cupboard and started to look for something, I can tell she kept it quiet deep down in the cupboard because she nearly fall into the whole thing just looking for it. Because she was diving behind the cupboard, all her pillows fell out.

" Rika, what are you doing?"

" Hold on just one sec-onds. Here found it, finally!" Rika jumped down with a piece of paper in her hand, I was kind of surprised that she did all that just for a piece of stupid paper.

" You did all that just for this?"

" Em... Yeah!"

" Rika! You're just an idiot."

" No, but this is really important."

" Oh yeah?"

" Yeah, you will never know what this is."

" I will if you give it me."

" Ok, here you are." Rika handed me the piece of paper.

" Thank you." I grabbed it out of Rika's hand, I tried to open it, but Rika stopped me by putting her hand on top of mine.

" Are you sure Mitsuki?"

" I though you wanted to show me this."

" Yes but I don't think it's such a good idea after all."

" Huh?"

" Just give it me back." Rika wanted it back? Then why did she hand me it at the first place?

" No! I want to read it." I wouldn't let her touch it; I was interested of what was in the paper.

" Ok Mitsuki, if you really want to read it, promise you don't regret."

" I swear I won't be, I swear."

" Ok, if you must. But don't say I didn't worn you." Rika handed me the paper very slowly, I opened it and found out it was a letter from Yuki so I began to read it.

_Dear Mitsuki: _

_I'm sorry I had to leave, but I never regretted meeting you. You really are the cutest girl I 've ever met in my whole life; I really don't have confidence to walk on without you, I couldn't imagine life without you by my side. I suppose we all have to carry on our very own journey, even though it might be hard but I will always stay by your side. You still remember the Music Box? When I left I told you that was the symbol of our friendship, but I never told you that it's also a symbols of love too. I do not know when you will realized my feelings about you, so now I am just writing a letter to tell you how I really feel about you... _

I stopped for a moment. I looked at Rika right into her eye, she pointed at the letter to show she wants me to read on, but then I asked her:

" Di-did you read this?"

" No." Rika answered in a soft tone.

" Would you like to hear?"

" You don't have to you if you don't want to."

" No, I want to share, with you." I began to read out where I got to before.

_" This may sound strange but every time you smile, I want to smile with you. When you cry, I want to comfort you. And if you're sick, I want to look after you. If you are in trouble, I want to be the first to help you. All these make me a " Wanna Be". You are in my dreams, my tears and my heart; I' ve always wanted you to notice me. Of course I don't know what you are thinking, but this is how I feel. I've tried to write a poem, and I've tried to write a song, but I've decided to stick with a letter. I don't even know if you are going to read this and I don't know what will happen next, but Mitsuki... I-I love you. _

_Love Yuki " _

By the time I finished it I've tears all over my face, my dark brown hair covered up the whole of my face and all you can see is the painful tears slowly drops on to the letter from Yuki that I was holding.

" Mitsuki." Rika gave me a great big hug, crying with me on my shoulder.

When I got home, grandpa was fast asleep on the sofa, I randomly picked up blanket and cover him up then I walked into my bedroom. I got out the Music Box that Yuki gave me; I putted it on the table and pressed the button on the side. The Music Box played out me and Yuki's favorite song " ETERNAL SNOW", I laid next to the music box and watched the two little dancer made out of crystals and I though: " Does these two little dancers, a boy and a girl ballet dancer represent me and Yuki? If it does they will be together forever, right? Never spilt up..." It even hurts so deeply inside just thinking of the letter and the pass of Yuki and me once again I am down crying over Yuki, it really does hurt, really does...

" Mitsuki? Mitsuki?"

" Yes grandpa, what is the matter?" I wiped my face so hard with my hands, and acted strong in front of grandpa.

" Are you ok honey?"

" Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

" Well, somebody is on the phone, waiting to talk to you downstairs."

" Ok, I will be right down." I quickly put the letter underneath the Music Box and putted both of them away, and ran down stairs for the phone.

" Hello?"

" Hi Mitsuki, it's Rika."

" Hey Rika."

" Are you ok now? You feeling better?"

" Yeah, I'm fine thx."

" Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then."

" Em...Rika."

" Yes?"

" There's something I want you to beware of."

" What is it?"

" Please don't tell Takuto about the letter and what happened today, ok?"

" Why?"

" Because I don't want him to worry."

" Em...fine I'll make sure I don't tell Takuto."

" K thanks."

" No problem, bye."

" Bye."

I really didn't want Takuto to know about this, he can be such an annoyer sometimes if I told him what happened that day, he'll just goes nuts, so now I'm trusting Rika. What's happened between Yuki and me it's a secret, it's always has been, and it always will be. 


	3. Takuto says I Love you?

**_Chapter 3-Takuto says" I love you" _**

" Have you got a moment? Nah, lets try I've bought two tickets for a film. Would you like to come? No no, it's just too embarrassing. Or I could try..."

" Takuto? What on earth are you doing?" Rika tapped Takuto on his shoulder.

" I- I'm just, Em...m. I-I was just talking to Em...m. My imagery friends."

" Your imagery friends?"

" Em... Yes, gotta run lesson coming up, bye!" Takuto rushed off.

" But I though, I though lunch just started." Rika scratched her head.

At the end of lunchtime, Rika came to find me and told me about Takuto. I was sort of interested so I went and asked Takuto what's wrong with him. I was planning to ask him after last lesson when we walk back home, but I met him outside the classroom. He was holding two piece of white paper and he looked a bit worried...

" Takuto?"

" M-Mitsuki. H-hi." Takuto panicked.

" Why are you so scared of me? Are you alright?" I smiled at him, Takuto looked happy and begin to smile back at me.

" Yah...I'm fine, thanks."

" Rika said you were very weird this morning, I'll be more then happy to listen what you're up to." I looked at him in a cheeky way.

" Oh that. Em... it was nothing, really."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes."

" Positive?"

" Yes, I'm positive. Why do you care anyway? Back Off!" I can tell Takuto is getting annoyed with me. He shows his weird emotions and attitude whenever he is angry or annoyed I guess it's kind of funny, but I've never seen him acting that serious before.

" Ok ok, there's no need to get angry, I was just tiring to help!"

" Well, don't!"

" Takuto..."

" Just leave me alone!"

" I'll never leave you alone, you're like my best ever friend."

" I..."

" Oh come on Takuto, tell me what it is, I might be able to help."

" Forget it, just leave me alone!" Takuto ran off.

Rika was right, Takuto is really weird. What has he turned into? Where is the old Takuto? My best friend Takuto, please come back. I want to see you smile and play with me again, please Takuto please I'll get down on my keens and beg for you to go back to your normal self. Because Takuto ran off, Rika and Riku ended up walking home with me, I felt really guilty.

" Hey Mitsuki."

" Huh?"

" Did you find out what's wrong with Takuto?"

" Rika, would Takuto run off if he told Mitsuki what was wrong with him?" said Riku.

" Em... I guess not."

"Would you guys believe me if I told you that I once fancied Takuto?"

" WHAT?" Rika and Riku were shocked.

" I did."

" And when was that?" Rika didn't half believe what I said.

" When I was 3 years old."

" 3 years old? Did you even know what your name was at that time?" Rika still didn't believe me.

" Of course I did!"

" Tell us about it then."

" Well our parents were great friends, they went everywhere together. Once we went to a great big swimming pool, we had great fun until Takuto thought I got drown in the water. Takuto was 4 at that time, he might only be a bit bigger then me but he was a lot braver then I thought. He dived in the water and he tried to save me, but actually the water was at a very low level I could be able to stand up in it. I was learning how to swim that time, so I kicked up and down, Takuto thought I was in danger so he dived in and saved me from the water. Even though we all know it was stupid, but I thought Takuto was the bravest boy ever."

" Sweet but stupid." Rika said

" Rika! Takuto is not stupid. He is my friend and yours too."

" So I suppose you still fancy him then?" Riku made a point.

" Not really, because I met Yuki all my love went to him. Besides Takuto doesn't know I fancied him and that was the pass, I don't want to think about it anymore."

" Okie."

" Hey guys, I have to go I'll see you tomorrow."

" Ok, bye!"

" See you!"

" I should be telling Rika and Riku this, right? I suppose they are my best friends and best friends don't have secerts."I thought and I sighed. Then I carried on walking home.

" I'm home, grandpa" No one answered.

" Grandpa?" Where is he? Is he out or somthing?

I went into the kitchen, grandpa is not there. I tried the Living room, he is not there. I went into his bedroom, he is not there. I phoned him but no one answered. Where is grandpa? " Never mind he is poroply out with his friends and forgot his moblie phone or somything like that" I though. I went to my room to put my school bag down, and I saw grandpa laing in my bed lying on my bed. Aren't he supoose to be next door in his room? What's going on? I tried to wake him up, but he was fast asleep so I left it till he wake up. By the time grandpa woke up, it was time for dinner, since he was asleep I cooked dinner for him.

" Grandpa, grandpa." I wispered into his ear, and he woke up.

" Oh Mitsuki, what are you doing here?" I remained slients.

" Did you put me into your bed?" He looked arounf and realized that he is in my room.

" Come on grandpa, dinner is ready."

" Dinner? But I thought we already ate."

" No grandpa, we didn't."

" We didn't?"

" No."

" I suppose we didn't then, let's go down."

" After you grandpa."

" Thank you." Grandpa turned away and walked down the stairs, but he didn't look as healthy as he was before. I'm starting to worried, what happened to grandpa, is he really getting old? Why does everything suddenly changes so badly? I'm scard, for the first time I'm scard of losing my family and friends, I feel stressed ever so stressed.

When I went back to school the next day, Rika told me it was results day. I was shocked.

" Hey Mitsuki!"

" Yea?"

" Do you know －"

" I'm so stressed Rika, so stressed." I cutted in.

" Ok...anyway listen today is the －"

" What can I do to make me feel better Rika, tell me."

" Are you listing to me?"

" Oh, sorry, carry on."

" What I was going to tell you that－"

" Ahem." The teacher was here, Rika headed back to her sit. I looked at her, but she looked away.

" Now class, did I tell yous that your exam results are back?"

So Rika was tring to tell me it was results day. I looked over to Rika againshe gave me a worried look. The teacher carried on.

" I'm glad to say you all did very well in these exams, but there are always some people who is outstanding. Now, I'm going to read out people's make in percentage, please be ready if you are going to drop them down." We all got out our homework dairies and got ready.

" I'm going to go down the register." The teacher added.

"Orgigasan 70"

" Wow." Orgigasan seems to be amazed about her mark.

" Rika 60"

" What?" Why is she so suprised anyway, she is always the worse, the teacher can't lowe her a group because she isn't bad enough to go down a group.

" Kayako－" The techer stopped, I stared at Kayako. This is the moment of truth, what will he get?

" 90" The teacher smiled.

" Yeah Kayako! Yeah!"

" Clam down, clam down. We still have one to go." Everyone stared at me, including Kayako.

" Mitsuki－" I had my eyes closed, praying to god.

" 90" Teacher smiled again.

" What?" Kayako and me shouted out loud.

* * *

_Hey ppl! How are you all? Did you like my chapter? well ppl I'm soo sorry to post so late but yah you know, I'll post chapter 4 pretty soon as far as I concern. So look forward to it!_

_Megan_


	4. Yuki's return

_**Chapter 4- Yuki returns.**_

" I can't believe it! I don't believe it! How can Kayako and me have the same mark when we wrote totally different answers! It's just not right." I shouted out.

" Shut up Mitsuki, we're in the library. Why are you making such fuss about this anyway?" Said Riku.

" Because I want to beat him, I don't want to act like a loser in front of him." I shouted again.

" You're not a loser, you'll never be one. And try and keep your voice down Mitsuki! It's a library." Riku said as she picks up anther book.

" Oh Riku! I'm going. Can't stand silent anymore." I walked out the door.

" Why do I have to care so much? Why?" I started crying. I sat down on a bench when I walked passed the park. I sat there and started crying. Then suddenly a shadow appeared on the floor, it looked very familiar. Someone handed a me a handkerchief, I looked upon that person. Because the sun was shining behind him so I couldn't clearly see his face, but I can tell it's a he by his body shape. I looked at the boy again, the boy said: " It's doesn't matter, use it I see your tears." That voice sounded somehow so familiar to me, I held the handkerchief tightly my heart is bumming faster and faster. " Please tell me it's what I think it is, please." I mumbled under her breath looking up to that boy. " You know me don't you?" The boy said. I nodded, I tried to stand up but my legs were shacking. The boy putted his hand on top of my head, softly felt my hair. " You didn't change." Said the boy softly. I didn't know what to say, my eyes were watery I was so shocked that I couldn't move a muscle. " Mitsuki, I'm back." I had my eyes wild opened, I couldn't believe it. It's Yuki! The Yuki who I've been waiting to come back for years and years, and he is right in front of me! Right at this moment! " Oh no, oh no. This can't be happening, if this is a dream please don't wake me up." I said. I punched myself to stand up. " Yuki?" I looked at him and he putted his hand around my neck and we cried.

" Yuki is it really you?"

" Yes, I'm back."

" Please don't let this be a dream. Please."

" It's not, it's not. I came back so our promise can come true."

" I can't believe it, I can't!"

There were so much joy in that scene I couldn't have love it any better. After that I took Yuki to Rika and Riku's house.

" Hi Mrs. Yokiwa. Is Riku and Rika at home?" I walked in the house.

" Oh hi Mitsuki. Yes they're just in their bedroom, if you like to make your way in." Mrs. Yokiwa smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

" Come on!" I walked toward their bedroom and knocked. After a while the door opened.

" Hey Mitsuki, what are you doing here?" Rika asked.

" Well, actually I came here because I bought a special person to come and visit."

" What? Who?"

" Well, it's－"

" Oh is it Takuto?" Riku cut in.

" Oh did you guys made up at the end?" Rika cut in as well.

" No actually－"

" No? Who is it then? Come on share!" Riku said.

" Well if you two would give me the chance I would be delighted." I said.

" Come on in!" I shouted towards the door. The door slide open and Yuki was standing there. Riku opened her mouth and Rika dropped her cup of tea in her hand.

" Y-Yuki-kun?" Rika said.

" Oh my god! What is he doing here?" Riku said.

" Hi guys, long time no see!" Yuki smiled.

" Yuki! Oh thank god your back." Rika ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

" Yuki! I can't believe it. You're back. I missed you so much." Riku ran up to him and did the same.

" I missed you guys as well." We had a laugh and cleared up the mess Rika has made. The next day I bought Yuki back to our school, which is Yuki's old school as well. Everyone was so amazed to see Yuki, but things got a little bit out of hand when we went to see Takuto.

" Takuto, Takuto!" I ran to Takuto when I saw his back at the classroom he was in.

" Hi Mitsuki, what's wrong?" Takuto asked, seeing me out of breath.

" You'll never guesses who's here."

" Who?"

" It's YUKI!" I shouted out happily. Takuto was shocked.

" Y-Y-Yuki-kun?" Takuto had the same impression as everyone else-SHOCKED.

" Yah, he came back from Canada, all the was from Canada!" I sort of screamed that sentence out.

" W-where is he now?" Takuto asked.

" He is in our classroom where everyone is." After I said that sentence Takuto ran to the classroom. When he saw Yuki, he could hardly believe he was there.

" Hi Takuto, haven't seen you in years." Yuki smiled kindly at Takuto.

" Yah, long time no see." Takuto smile with confusions.

" How are you?"

" I'm fine. Perfectly fine." Takuto seems to have lost his words.

" What's wrong with you Takuto? Are you not happy Yuki is home?" I asked.

" Of-of course I'm happy his home. Why wouldn't I be?" Takuto drew attention to the whole class by saying that, ever I am an idiot everyone went silent. Then suddenly the teacher ran thought the door, it was vesting. Higo (our from teacher from year 1-13).

" I heard the news!" Mrs. Higo ran in the classroom with tears.

" Mrs. Higo! I've missed you so much!" Yuki was one of Mrs. Higo's favorite pupils in the class, when Yuki left Mrs. Hugo's heart seems to be broken. Now Yuki is back, of course it will be another tear scene but the only different is that this scene involves lots of joy. But it all changed when Yuki and I had our first date. Yuki asked me out the day he came back; of course I'm going to say yes no matter what. The boy who I've been waited for at least 7 years asked me out! Is there a reason to say no?

"Yuki, I'm so glad you're back. Now I know yourpromises don't break." I said happily.

"Well, it would be if I finished the last and most important thing." Yuki said, I was a bit puzzled.

"And that is?" I asked him.

" Well, you know the letter I left, the one I left it with Riku." I nodded.

" You know where I said the music box is a sysmble of friendship and love." I nodded again

" Well we had great friendship, but I still don't see enough love going on here." Yuki smiled. I looked at him. I didn't say a word. But I did know what he ment.

" I'll tell you tommrow." I smiled. Yuki lened forward and gave me a soft kiss on the head, then he left.

I went home with joy...sort of. Not sure if it was a good thing that Yuki returned...What about Takuto? He was..strange a point, and it was scary! Very scary...I've got to talk to Takuto! One way or anther!

* * *

Hey! PPL!!! I'm back, with my new chapter! Sorry for not updating! I've got stuff like test to worry about but hey! Now I'm back, we should be gald! So wait for the fifth chapter, also sadly the last...

Megan

xxXxx


	5. Let's end it here

**

* * *

**

I went to school, like I always did for the pass few years of my life. Walking down the same road, talking nonsense with Riku and Rika. Or sometime even Takuto. Now that Yuki is back, everything should be alright. Just the way I wanted it. Yuki coming back love me as he did before he left and brave enough to say that he loved me and still does. Yuki was walking to school with me that morning. Rika and Riku knew that I needed to talk to Yuki, so they didn't turn up at my house that morning. Yuki and I were walking slowly down the road...Leafs blowing everywhere across the floor. It's the end of spring; clearly this silent weren't going to get us anywhere. So I started...

"Yuki! I-"

"You wanna know why I came back right?"

"Yah..." Why did I say that? I hardly cared! All I wanted to make sure was that he still loved me.

"Well, I missed you!" Yuki smiled

"Y-you missed me..."

"Yah, it was that simple! I, missed you!" Not sure with this funny tone from Yuki but it got me smiling.

"Right, you err...planning to-" I laughed...

"Stay? Yes, until I finish school, with you!"

"Really? Thank you Yuki, Lets get to school eh?" Then we hurried.

Back at school, I did the normal things. Walked into the classroom, found my sit, sat down and started day dreaming. Rika and Riku were walking around my table none-stopping. I knew they would do that, I just did.

"Would you two kindly stop this?" I felt the need of stopping their action, judging by the looks of others in my class. Though they didn't listen and carried on.

"PLEASE!" I got annoyed and gave Riku and Rika the _stop this now _look. They stopped, kneeled next to me, each with one hand on my shoulder. I look to both of them either side, they have something to say. I know for a fact because I recognized that look on their face.

"What do you two want?" I said, pretending not to notice anything.

"You know what we want!" said Rika.

"Tell us! And quick before I have to go to my class!" moaned Riku.

"I don't know what you mean, and I have nothing to share with you today." I said, still pretending to be innocent with my chin up, looking away from both of them.

"Oh yes you do, now tell us!" Rika pulled my chin down and commanded.

"Mitsuki, come on!! Tell us, please!" No! not Riku too!

"Oh, all right! I'll tell you." I cried, pushing Rika's hand out of the way.

"I-I think Yuki is staying. Until we finishes school. He says he still likes me and he..." I paused and looked up to Rika and Riku. They were both inches away from my face. Their expressions were like hungry dogs begging for food. They were begging for the answer.

"He asked me out and he said there was something he needed to tell me." Red, totally red. My face, I couldn't' bare to hear the answer from them two. So I legged it out the classroom. I rushed into Kayako and banged my nose.

"Ouch! That hurts!" I looked up to Kayako, his face was...emotionless.

"You should have had you head up when you are walking." He lifted my chin up so my nose where inches away from his. Somehow I didn't like that feeling.

"Kayako-kun." cried a girl from behind with tears flooding down her face. Kayako smiled, evilly? Almost evil...

"Meloko!" Kayako seemed to know this girl, pink haired girl.

"Kayako, she is crying aren't you going to do anything?" I said, regretting I ever did.

"No." He looked at me. I walked back, away from him.

"Kayako, you can't do this to me! You said I was the only one you liked. And what's this that I am seeing?" Meloko covered her face with tears. I needed to explain, really badly. This cruel joke of Kayako is actually hurting someone's feeling, I cant let it carry on.

"Meloko-san! I haven't got anything to do with Kayako. I just bumped into him by accident-" Before I could end my sentence, Kayako's lips were on top of mine. I tried to push him away but he held me so tightly that I couldn't move. Over his shoulders I can see Meloko in tears running away. I tried my hardest to push Kayako away, when I actually did. I slapped him. With no doubt I slapped him, for his cruelty towards Meloko and me. Then I walked away.

What I didn't know is that Yuki saw everything. Later that day, at lunch time. Yuki started to question me about what he saw. I tried to explain but I didn't help.

"Y-Yuki I swear I didn't!" I panicked.

"You didn't what Mitsuki! I saw you! With my own eyes I saw you. Kissing Kayako. "Yuki's eyes were watery, and so were mine.

"You don't understand do you? Kayako kissed me! I didn't want him to." I still said it, even thou I know it wouldn't be much help.

"But isn't it all the same Mitsuki? Kayako kissed you or you kissed him." I was speechless.

"And I thought you were different." Yuki, you didn't just say that. I felt my heart shattered into tears, which fell from my eyes onto my face. Yuki looked at me, disappointed then walked off. The same way as he did 7 years ago, it really hurt. Yuki didn't come to school after that day. Looking at his empty sit everyday hoping he will turn up became a habit. Finally all these came to an end. The day of graduating. Everybody looked so happy, and joyful. Wearing their best shirt and dresses for the prom after the graduation party. It felt so worm for all of us. Looking back at the school, where I have been for years and all these happy memories seems to have got me thinking. Mrs. Higo patted me on the shoulder genially.

"You know Mitsuki. Sometimes life can be like that, with unsolved problems and unanswered questions. Guess that's what makes our life meaningful. I'm sure what got into you and Yuki was not what Yuki thought. But even though it wasn't solve doesn't mean it has to get in the way of your life. Think about what I have said and move on Mitsuki!" I smiled lightly and she walked away.

I sighed deeply and looked up at the sky. Them a voice said. "Mitsuki, you might consider me, you know. I have been kind of nice to you for the past two years." Kayako looked up at the sky with me and said.

"You know Kayako, that's not a bad suggestion. Given the fact that you have changed and we are going to the same university." I smiled at Kayako with one hand on my forehead blocking the sun. He smiled back.

"Mitsuki, Kayako! Come on! Take a photo!" Rika shouted. Kayako took my hand and ran with it.

_Yuki, Lets end it here, with all these memories, happy or sad. I will cherish for the rest of my life. So be happy wherever you are! And may the love from the music box be with you. _

* * *

**_Writer's note:-_**

**_I'm sorry to get everyone waiting. My computer broke down. _**

**_This is the ending to this FF, I do hope you like it! Look forward on my next FF!_**

**_Lovelesscare_**


End file.
